


Cooking, Interrupted

by IzzeFire



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Kissing, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzeFire/pseuds/IzzeFire
Summary: Zuko and Katara get a little carried away while cooking, and Sokka discovers them.Written for ZK Drabble December day 7: Caught in the Moment
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Cooking, Interrupted

“Need any help?”

Katara smiled at the sound of Zuko’s voice and turned to see him standing in the doorway. After finally taking him up on his offer to help her cook the first night they stayed at Ember Island, his presence in the kitchen had become a nightly occurrence.

“Of course,” she answered him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he entered the room. They both blushed as they met eyes before getting to work.

The others, of course, avoided the kitchen like the plague in the late afternoon to get out of chores. So, naturally, Zuko and Katara ended up spending hours alone together every day, and that time had brought them closer.

“So, what are you planning for tonight?” he asked.

“Probably a vegetable stew and meat on the side.” This was a standard meal for them; Katara always made sure there was something vegetarian for Aang.

“Sounds good.” Zuko went for their supply of raw vegetables and began peeling and slicing.

They fell into their routine, cutting vegetables and meat, Katara mixing the contents of pots and pans with her bending and Zuko heating them with his.

“Hey Zuko? Do you have any more of those spices for the sauce? I love what you did last time.”

He smiled at her praise. “Sure, they’re over here.” He rummaged through their supplies until he found the little bag containing the mixture of spices and herbs. Standing behind Katara, he sprinkled some of the powder into the sauce she was mixing. She leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder as she smiled up at him. He smiled back.

“Do you want to try it?” he asked.

“I already know it’s going to be good,” she said as she dipped a finger in. “You should try too. You’re the expert, after all.”

“If you insist.” He dipped his finger in just as Katara had. “I think it’s fine.”

“Fine? Well, I think it’s great.” She noticed a little sauce stuck to the corner of his lip, and turned around to face him. “Hey you’ve got a little-”

He looked at her with a confused expression that she found adorable, gold eyes shining. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. “There, I got it,” she smirked.

Zuko returned her smirk as he leaned back into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and put her other hand on his head, holding him close.

And that was exactly how Sokka found them when he stepped into the kitchen. “Hey, Katara, do you have any-”

Katara and Zuko both snapped around to face Sokka, still in each other’s embrace. The three of them stared in shock for a tense moment before Sokka broke the silence.

“You… and you… WHAT? How- No- Why didn’t you tell me? Who else knows about this?”

Katara slowly stepped away from Zuko, turning fully towards her brother with a scowl. “Sokka! Settle down! It was just a kiss. You and Suki do that all the time!”

“Yah but… you’re my little sister! And you-” he turned towards Zuko, who had been watching their exchange with a slightly guilty expression. “Is this why you’re always cooking? Have you been doing… that this whole time?”

“I-”

“Sokka, relax,” Katara said, cutting off Zuko. “He’s been very helpful and I like spending time with him. Besides.” She wrapped one arm around Zuko’s waist. “I kissed him first.”

Sokka opened his mouth to say something else, expression still indignant, as Suki walked in. She paused to take in the scene unfolding in front of her before smirking and elbowing Sokka in the ribs. “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> My tumblr is @spicyswordlady


End file.
